Super Smash Family for the Wii U
by Hollystorm772
Summary: When Michelangelo receives a new video game from April, he immediately wants to play with his brothers. But as with everything in their family, what starts as something small and innocent turns into a crazy free-for-all in no time, and soon it's every turtle for himself.


**Hello, and welcome to Super Smash Family for the Wii U! This idea came to me randomly one day, and I thought it would be a good way to get more comfortable writing these characters. I do not own Tmnt. If I did, there would be a lot more brotherly fluff**.

"No Mikey."

"You'll love it, I swear!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease? I'll let you-"

"I said NO!"

Mikey slumped as Raph stormed off. He had thought Raph would be excited to play their new video game, but apparently his elder brother was not in the best of moods. Best to leave him alone until he cooled off. Mikey sighed, but quickly brightened and hurried off towards the dojo. Maybe Leo would want to play.

…(Time skip)…

"Come on Leo! It'll be fun!"

"Maybe later Mikey. I need to train."

"Dude, you've been training for hours!"

"What's your point?"

"You need to take a break!"

"What I need is to get this kata right."

"But-"

"Maybe later."

…(Time Skip)…

Mikey trudged toward Donnie's lab. With my luck he'll probably be too busy, the youngest turtle thought sullenly. He peered through the lab doors to see his immediate older brother hunched over his desk. He took a deep breath and skipped in.

"Hey D! Wanna play a game?"

"I'm busy Mikey. Ask Leo."

"I did. He was training."

"Well, how about Raph?"

"He's in a mood."

"Well I-"

"Donniiie."

Donnie glanced up and immediately regretted it. Mikey was giving him the biggest puppy-dog eyes possible and Donnie could feel his willpower disappearing.

"Show me the game," He said, stalling for time and scrambling to collect what was left of his resolve. When Mikey handed him the game case, he barely stifled his sigh of relief.

"This won't work on our tv," He said, but Mikey just grinned at him.

"You can fix that though, right?"

"I don't think our controllers will work with this."

"No problem bro! April gave me a bunch of new ones! There's even this cool rectangle one!"

"Mikey. I'm busy."

Mikey slumped and Donnie bit his lip, glancing between his work and his little brother. _You don't have time to play_, a little voice in his head said firmly, _you have to update the mutagen tracker_. _It's more important than a silly game_! But Mikey looked so dejected as he got up and started to trudge towards the door, and Donnie sighed.

"Mikey, wait."

Mikey glanced back looking hopeful, and Donnie sighed.

"IF, I can figure out a way to make this work on our tv, we can play one game," He said, and Mikey let out a whoop running back and throwing his arms around his brother.

"You're the best, thanks bro!" He cried making Donnie grin.

"Just remember, one game," He yelled as Mikey tore out of the lab towards the living room. He wasn't even sure Mikey heard him.

…(Time skip)…

"Annnd, there!" Donnie cheered as he inserted the last wire, "It should work now!"

"Aw yeah, finally!" Mikey whooped, and Donnie rolled his eyes.

"It's only been an hour and 7 minutes, Mikey."

"Dude, that's like forever!"

Donnie didn't argue, choosing instead to slip the disc into the makeshift Wii player. He settled onto the couch next to Mikey and clicked to start the game. The intro began and genius had to admit it looked pretty cool. He'd never heard of Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U, but it looked interesting at least.

"This is going to be totally awesome!"

"Just remember Mikey, I'm only going to play one game."

"Yeah, yeah."

_…_

"Mikey, are you seriously choosing Jigglypuff as your character?"

"Yep!"

"But she's absolutely ridiculous!"

"Not as ridiculous as your dumb wolf!"

"First of all, he's a fox. Second, what on earth is ridiculous about him?"

"…OOOOH! I get it! 'Cause his name is Fox!"

...

"You know what? Forget it. Let's just play."

"The two brothers stared as the screen changed to the stages available. Donnie shrugged at Mikey and the younger pressed a random stage. In a moment they were staring at each other both unsure as to what they were supposed to do.

"Want to take a look at the instructions?" Donnie asked and in no time at all they were both poring over the small, ripped, and stained instruction manual.

"Okay so this is jump."

"Only if you combine it with the up. At least I think."

"Wait do you press this to throw or this?"

"This is like, the most confusing thing, ever!"

"TIME!"

"The two brothers jumped as announcer called the end of the match.

"We were on a time limit!?" Donnie shrieked, feeling thoroughly frustrated.

"What's Sudden Death?" Mikey asked, picking up the Game Pad he used as his controller.

"Probably what happens when we tie." Donnie said, also picking up his controller. Hesitantly, Mikey moved Jigglypuff forward until she was right in front of Fox. He frowned in concentration then experimentally pushed the 1 button. Immediately Fox was bowled over as Jigglypuff rolled forward. Mikey yelped as Jigglypuff teetered on the edge of the stage. He and Donnie glanced at each other.

"Push random buttons?" Mikey asked and Donnie nodded. It was a rather sad sight to see. Neither turtle had a clue what they were doing and ended up nearly knocking themselves out instead of each other. It came down to the bombs that began falling from the sky clearly saying, _Hurry Up_. Both brothers were blasted off the stage, but Mikey was able to survive a second longer than Donnie and was declared the winner.

"Can we play one more game Don? Please?" Mikey begged, "That wasn't even a real game!"

"Oh, alright," Donnie sighed, "But this is it!"

"They both decided to keep their characters and Donnie picked another random stage. They both did a bit better, and by the end they had both knocked out the other a few times. They both watched with bated breath and Mikey cheered when he was announced the winner.

"Aw yeah! Mikey two, Donnie zero."

"The first battle didn't count" Donnie snapped. When Mikey continued his celebration, the older turtles' eyes narrowed.

"Alright then, Michelangelo. That's how you want it to be? Fine. Let's play again and we'll see who's really the winner."

It was on.

**What did you think? Good? Bad? I hope you enjoyed it! Have a nice day!**


End file.
